


Dream A Little...

by lezzerlee



Series: AELDWS Round 5 [10]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Action, Guns, M/M, Motorcycles, Pokemon - Freeform, aeldws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezzerlee/pseuds/lezzerlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cobb still has a problem bringing unwanted transportation into dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream A Little...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 5 of [Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing.](http://ae-ldws.livejournal.com)  
> Genre: Wildcard  
> Prompt: [photo](http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2012/053/6/e/pikachu_bus_by_cloverwing-d4qkp2c.jpg)

"What the everloving fuck is that?"

Eames glanced down the street, following Arthur's gaze towards something bright and yellow approaching with speed. His eyes narrowed in confusion as he tried to decipher what the object was. 

"Is that a bloody Pokémon?" Eames said in disbelief as the object came closer. The yellow thing, which he could now see was some kind of bus, had the wide, maniacal grin of the show's most popular creature plastered across the front.

"Fucking Cobb!" Arthur sighed. They were in the middle of an extraction, nothing major, just a little something to keep keep Cobb from going (more) mad while his kids were in school. He had hours each day with nothing to do now that James was enrolled.

"Does Pokémon still exist?” Eames asked. “Is it still a thing?" 

"I'm going to kill him,” Arthur hissed. “This is so far from professional." The bus passed by them with a soft whoosh. Eames could see it's plastic, moulded legs outstretched as if it were running.

"I mean it would have to still be a thing, right? Or else James and Phillipa are already little hipsters. Mal would be so proud." 

Arthur scowled at him. "Eames, shut up! I need to think. We need to take that thing out. If the mark sees ..."

"Got it!" Eames cried as he sprinted towards the road. A motorbike appeared and Eames slipped on one of the sleek, black helmets accompanying it. "You shoot; I'll drive."

Arthur jogged over, pulling on his own helmet as he slid behind Eames on the bike. He wrapped one arm around Eames' waist as Eames threw the bike into gear and sped off towards the retreating demon-rodent.

Eames maneuvered the bike through traffic to catch up and Arthur started shooting at its tires. The hard shell made hitting the target difficult. When the bus banked left at an intersection, Eames nearly ran them into an oncoming car to follow after it.

"What did I tell you about dream ..." Eames shouted as he steadied the bike again. Arthur cut him off before he could bark out the whole sentence.

"Shut the fuck up, Eames!"

Suddenly, the back of the bike felt imbalanced and Eames fought the fishtail when Arthur fired a fucking RPG from behind him.

The rocket hit its mark. Eames dodged the bike to the side as the bus was obliterated into a fiery ball of yellow shrapnel, the heat from the flames blasting across the exposed skin their hands and necks as they passed it.

Arthur dropped the cannon to the street and the balance of the bike returned as they continued down the road.

"I'm going to kill him!" Arthur growled as he wrapped his arms tighter around Eames' body. Eames didn't reply, just started laughing into his helmet at the absurdity of it all. Arthur started to laugh as well. Eames could feel Arthur's chest contract against his back.

"Fucking Pikachu, really?" Arthur yelled.


End file.
